She Will Be Loved
by AlliesWorld
Summary: i do not own Code:LYOKO this is a mystery couple reavealed and a one shot song fic.
1. Mystery Couple

**i might make different versions of this if you can guess who this coupling is than i'll put you in a my new code lyoko story, All's Fair In Love War and High School so... **

**sorry it's kind of crappy and well i dont own code lyoko but maybe one day i will...**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She was always belonged to someone else_

I stared at you she looked beautiful, as always. You had just won the contest of our school beauty queen. I wanted you to be _my _beauty queen but there you were kissing _him. _I hated him but I loved you. I was always there but it seem as if I was never there to you. It made me feel invisible.

_I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times nut somehow_

_I want more_

I didn't know what to do, I found out I was in love with you but you were with _him._ I kept drivingI just needed to get out but there I was standing on your porch. I just stared at you window, I was you best friend but I don't want to be just you best friend I want so much more.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while _

_And she will be loved _

_She will be loved_

It started to rain it started to pour. I left your porch but stayed on the corner. I wanted to be close to you. I started home about to walk inside my house when you walked onto my front step. You smiled but I could tell you weren't really happy. Not with every time I saw you with him you'd smile a fake smile. A smile you could fool the world with but you couldn't fool me. "Hey." I squeaked. "Want to come in?" with a nod you stepped inside. I'd remember that night forever.

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get do insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

That's when it started. Every time you two got in a fight or you just didn't want to be alone, you'd come over. It seemed all you wanted was I, and only I. I wasn't sure if that was true but it didn't matter. Not anymore.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My hearts always full and my doors always open_

_You can come anytime you want _

We'd always seem to have a few bumps in the road _him _being the biggest of them all. We had to agree in order to get us through. That's why I loved you come over often now. it's hard to see I'm not sure. Do you agree?

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

I know you hide in your car alone, I watch you. You say "goodbye" but I know you don't mean it. You always come back. I need you to come back every time you fall….


	2. The End

**the winners will be revealed at the Allie Note of the squel which is****"All's far in Love War and High school" I'm going to get to work on it right away, for I am coming near the end of my other stories, which I would live for you to check out.**

She came back every night. She came back wanting more and more, he didn't love her. She didn't love him. We loved each other and we didn't just want the sex at night. We wanted the passion and love of just being with each other. She is the only one for me. I'm the only one for her.

She came up to me one day; with news that should be wonderful but could ruin our whole relationship. Already forbidden to be with one another, we would be allowed to see each other either. She was pregnant with my child.

Three months later, they found that they were twins. If one were a boy, we would be discovered. He would most likely have my hair and skills. I walked to her house. No husband in sight, there she was laying on the bed. "Yumi. Come with me." I whispered and carefully placed her in the car. "Ulrich where are we going?" "In the mountains, my mother left me a house. I want you to come with me Yumi. You, the kids, we could be a family. A real family." She smiled and I knew she wanted more than anything to be loved. Really loved by me.

Two months later Yumi got a divorce from her so-called husband William. Yumi got full custody over her children because they weren't William' to begin with. Our family grew and lived happily in the mountains. I wouldn't want it any other way…

**THE END**

**Allie Note**

**i might write an OddxAelitaxJeremie story like this soon. so keep an eyes out for those people who like that pairing. **


End file.
